Chele
Chele (AKA Spider-Chele, Blue Chele, Red Chele) is a member of Fresh Discord. One day he was watching an EWNetwork stream, when he saw Lucbomber spamming a link to a Discord server. He created an account, and joined Fresh Discord. Biography Chele joined Fresh Discord in Mid 2017. At the time, no one knew who he was. Some of his earliest friends are SeattleJuice, Weaboo Peekaboo, Akko, and Adult Nep. As time went on, Chele started to rise up the ranks, eventually getting to Joycon Diamond. Along the way, he made lots of friends. He was even being considered for mod. 'Sabuu Saga' One day, Chele was just chilling in #general with his boyz. Chele had already accumulated 2 warnings throughout the couple of months he was in the server. For some reason, Chele decided to start speaking Spanish. Sabuu, an admin, told Chele to stop speaking Spanish. Chele did not stop because he believed that was a pretty stupid reason to get mad. Because of this, Sabuu proceeded to warn and then kick Chele, throwing all his hard work away. 'Red and Blue Chele Arc' Some time had passed, and Chele had returned to Fresh Discord. This time however, he did not have the Joycon Diamond role. He was starting from the bottom once again. This version of Chele was called Ghost Chele. Chele continued to grind, hoping to return to his former glory. As he ranked up, he started to return to his true self. First came Red Chele. Then, Blue Chele. Eventually, Chele got back to Joycon Star. It wasn't Joycon Diamond, but it was enough. 'Iceman Discord Saga' Fresh Discord was changing. To counter the change of Fresh Discord, Chele created Iceman Discord, another Etika Discord. The server grew slowly, but it eventually found some loyal members. It wan't very active, but the relationships and friendships if the members kept it alive. This was the first message ever sent: 'Black Dad Saga' Chele had grown tired of Fresh Discord. On September 10th, 2017 Chele left Fresh Discord, just like a black dad. He wrote a nice heartfelt letter to his many friends, but it got meme'd to death and exposed fake switch niggas like Sushi. If you're reading this, fuck you Sushi. 'EDC Saga' Chele was chilling with his buddy ol' pal Bumbo in Iceman Discord when they suddenly got the idea to fuse all Etika Discords into one. It turns out that Leviathan was thinking the same thing. *cough* what a coincidence *cough* Because Leviathan was more well-known, he took action and started working on it. I ain't salty or anything :/ Bumbo was left out of the "beta" EDC and got super angery at Chele. And so, EDC was opened to the public. From the beginning, Chele's server, Iceman Discord, was ignored. Chele started to realize this, along with other things. The server was a circlejerk. The staff was just friends from their own servers, and there were many fights among them. Chele started to spam "staff is corrupt" in the chat, and it caught on. Little by little, it got into the staff's head and actually made them corrupt. Chele left the server in February, 2018. 'Spider-Chele' Chele is actually the secret identity of Spider-Chele. One day Chele was chilling at his house and he had invited Peter Parker to play some Splatoon. Chele went to use the restroom and Peter Parker whipped out his dick and started beating it. He nutted so hard that it stuck to the ceiling. Chele came back from the restroom, and the nut was dripping off the ceiling. Chele looked up, and Peter's nut got in his eye. It fused with his DNA and so, Spider-Chele was born. Like Spider-Man, Chele has the power to climb walls. Chele however, failed chemistry in 10th grade, so he could not develop web fluid. Instead of swinging through the city, Spider-Chele gets rides from his mom when he needs to fight crime. Chele was actually in Infinity War for about a frame when Peter asked Ned to make a distraction. Chele was getting head from Sally at the time, so he couldn't sneak out of the bus. In Avengers 4, Chele kills Thanos after Thanos calls Chele a "sausage neck ass". 'Return to FD' Fresh Discord was deleted by Lucbomber, and so, Scyllore made a new server called FD 2.0. Chele wanted to be in every Etika server, so he joined FD 2.0. Sabuu then kicked him because Chele said he doesn't care if he's in the server or not. Now, Chele is a regular, and has the Fresh Legends role. Nintendo Kyoto Chele was hecka bored of the Etika community, and so, kicked all 400+ members of Iceman Discord. He remade the server to Nintendo Kyoto and has since only got like 80 members so join pls https://discord.gg/6yFXzPC